Lies and Fairy Tales
by freeasair
Summary: for becca, 'cause this is long overdue.


A/n: and idea I've had I don't want to go to into detail though. Basically an outline but with sentences.

I met you in the sky, the place I love the most and I watched as a child. Sitting in the meadow behind my house I'd watch the sky wondering if I could ever be up there. I'd told my brother I was wondering, I needed a journey, an adventure. He understood and let me go. You were on the plane. Quiet and unwilling to talk. Click, click, click. I spoke though, wanting company of some sort. I'd always been with my brother, the presence was empty now and I filled it by talking to you.

We met again a few days later as I snapped picture of your home town. Click, click, click. You were alone again. And I told you my name. You avoided telling me yours. Still distant as ever. You grew angry when I started snapping pictures of you. I played keep away with your friends. You never got to delete those pictures. Your friends liked me, invited me to a bon fire. You didn't show up, they said you were depressed. Click, click, click. I took more memories in with me. Your friends laughing enjoying themselves and the moon hovering over the ocean.

They took me cliff diving, you came along this time hovering near me. I didn't mind. I scared you, you said as I stayed under trying to touch the bottom. You came in after me as I popped up for air. My lungs burning for their need for oxygen, but I got what I wanted. A rock, a memory. You were angry and swam back to shore as your friend canon balled in next to me and dragged me down, gleefully. I returned that night. Click, click, click. Adding memories, but mostly squirrels. You were there, and you came out of the shadows. I snapped a picture of you, the flash capturing lights in your eyes. You took it and snapped pictures of me. I posed in each one doing something silly. I held the moon in my hands and wore it as a crown. You smiled. A beautiful smile.

I saw you days later as I wondered through the town. Two cameras with me. Click, click, click. You came out of the forest to great me. The first day I met _her._ I snapped of the sun. You led me away as I snapped a final picture. Angry with the girl. I asked you what she had said. You didn't answer as expected. I snapped another picture and waited for the picture to develop. I held out the picture and asked you what you saw. You told me it was you. I said you looked like a puppy that had been kicked. You got a distant look in your eye.

You avoided me. But still I took pictures. Your friend asked me out on a date. We went to a café. I snapped a picture of him, and he took my camera and snapped one of us. You came in. click, click, click. I caught all the yelling on film. My date punched you, and we were all kicked out.

I got my film developed running into the girl. _Her_. She smiled at me politely. All smiles and nice at first. I told her I liked you. She threatened me. Swung at me. I broke her wrist. Frightened by what i had done. I apologized. Calling it accidental. Reflex to me though. I'd been trying to put it behind me. You found me on the beach. Wallowing in my own grief. You comforted me. I told you I came here to change, but I wouldn't tell what I wanted to change about myself or why. I needed to keep my secrets, well secrets. You asked me were my camera was. I pulled out a disposable one and you took pictures of us together. Click, click, click. You told me we'd have a date.

A picnic on the beach. I took pictures of the waves, or your corny checkered blanket. Smiling all the time. You told me I needed more sun. I told you I would burn to a crisp. You smiled. Click, click, click. You chased me, tackling me to get the camera as I laughed. We kissed, you snapped the pictures this time. Enjoying the moments.

I was running out of cash to pay for my motel. You lent me your spare room. Your dad was nice. He took me fishing. We didn't tell you. Click, click, click. I took all sorts of pictures with your dad. You tackled me when we got back. Entrapping me in your bear like hug. You'd missed me you said.

Click, click, click. Months passed. I grew weaker and weaker, but I put on my happy face for you. You told me your secrets in hopes of learning mine. I smiled at you excepting your secrets. I told you of my brother, my friends at home. Ireland. Not my true birth place but my home. I told you nothing of my past. You pried and begged but I simply said I didn't want to ruin your image of me. I didn't want to hurt you.

I collapsed that autumn day. The hunger wouldn't let me go on. I was out of fuel. You called my name. shouting for me to wake up. You took me home, my brother was there waiting. You argued. My brother said so many mean things to you. You did nothing to hurt me. He lied. He packed up my things and took me home. I didn't have the strength to resist. He chastised me on the way home for being stupid. For not eating. For not drinking blood.

Once I was feeling better, though still on house arrest I taped up my photos. Yours were in the middle. I'd given you the ones of me. I didn't need them. A collage of my adventure.

You came for me the next spring. You had no clothes. I dressed you and shouted at my brother to shut up as he protested against it. I led you out to the field behind my house. I told you everything. You didn't speak after I told you. I let you sit in the field. I told you if you hated me I would understand. I deserved it. I waited and watched. A week went by I had my friends give you food. You knocked on my door, I expected I good bye. It wouldn't have surprised me, not as much as you kissing me. The electric tingles surging through my body. You told me you love me, and I told you were my soul.


End file.
